Le capitaine m'a dit de vous dire
by tamia62
Summary: Et si pour une fois, ce n'était pas Renji qui tape sur les nerfs de Byakuya mais l'inverse ?


**Voici une nouvelle traduction toujours tirée de la partie anglophone. Cette fois-ci, il s'agit du one intitulé « The captain told me to tell you » de kyonkichi89 qui m'a bien évidemment donnée l'autorisation de la traduire et de la poste. **

**Donc cette fic n'est pas à moi et Bleach appartient toujours à Tite Kubo (dommage snif…)**

**Un petit commentaire pour la traductrice ? Merci et bonne lecture.**

**Le capitaine m'a dit de vous dire**

« Capitaine Kuchiki m'a dit de vous dire qu'il avait besoin des dossiers des nouvelles recrues avant la pause déjeuner. » Le cinquième siège délivra son rapport à bout de souffle, laissant présumer à Renji qu'il avait parcouru la distance entre le bureau et l'air d'entraînement en courant.

« Et il t'a fait courir jusqu'ici pour me dire ça ? » demanda le vice-capitaine incrédule. Renji pensa que ça ne tuerait pas le capitaine de venir donner ses messages lui-même de temps en temps mais cela n'était encore jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent.

Le cinquième siège acquiesça. « Il a dit que c'était urgent. »

« Laisse-moi deviner », dit Renji en roulant des yeux. « Cela se traduit par « Renji doit ramener immédiatement ses fesses dans le bureau pour traiter ses dossiers. » »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse ce qui arrangea son subalterne qui n'avait aucune idée de la réponse à donner. Le lieutenant de la sixième division se détourna alors et se dirigea vers les bureaux de la direction en lançant un vague « merci » par-dessus son épaule.

Arrivant au bureau qu'il partageait avec son capitaine, Renji fut surpris de le trouver vide. Il s'était attendu à y trouver son supérieur patientant pour lui donner les détails de son travail « urgent » ou pour le réprimander de ne pas être arrivé plus rapidement. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait dans une pièce vide et avec un bureau submergé de dossiers. Résigné, il soupira et pris le premier dossier de la pile devant lui. Il reconnut l'élégante écriture de son capitaine et la parcourut rapidement, reniflant avec dégoût quand il lut les instructions lui précisant comment remplir les formulaires des nouvelles recrues.

« Bien ! » grogna Renji à la pièce vide. « Il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à me donner ses saletés d'instructions en personne, hein ? En ne me laissant qu'une note Sa Majesté n'a pas à s'adresser aux roturiers ? »

Le vice-capitaine continua de grogner, ignorant l'exigence du Capitaine Kuchiki « d'écrire proprement et élégamment en accord avec ta division et ton rang ».

Un coup retentit contre la porte alors qu'il finissait juste d'apposer sa signature sur la dernière page.

« Ouais ? » répondit-il, se moquant de ne pas être plus formel puisque le capitaine n'était pas présent.

Un officier non gradé entra dans le bureau et salua tout en gardant ses yeux fixés au sol. « Le capitaine Kuchiki m'a dit de vous dire que vous deviez assurer l'entraînement de ce matin. »

« Hum, OK » fit-il abasourdi. La demande en elle-même n'avait rien d'inhabituelle mais le fait que le capitaine ait envoyé un simple soldat lui transmettre ce message était étrange et quelque peu insultant. Cette jeune fille venait juste de parler avec le capitaine alors que lui, son vice-capitaine, ne l'avait pas vu de toute la journée. Ce n'était pas juste.

Renji déposa sur le bureau en acajou de son supérieur les formulaires complétés afin qu'il les vérifie et quitta le bureau pour le terrain d'entraînement

« Donc », grommela t-il à nouveau mais avec moins de conviction, « Il parle aux roturiers mais pas à moi, hein ? Il ne peut donc pas prendre le temps de me dire ces choses lui-même? »

La journée se déroula de la même manière. A peine arrivé sur l'aire d'entraînement qu'un nouveau message lui indiquant cette fois-ci le sujet de l'entraînement du jour fut donné à Renji.

Après l'entraînement, il reçut cette note : « Le capitaine m'a dit de vous rappeler que vous déjeunez aujourd'hui avec le vice-capitaine Matsumoto. »

Dans l'après-midi un autre subalterne s'approcha de lui pour lui dire « Le capitaine m'a dit de vous dire qu'une mission de reconnaissance dans le monde réel a été programmée pour mardi prochain . »

« Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas m'envoyer un papillon de l'enfer ? » interrogea un Renji irrité. L'officier subalterne salua respectueusement et répondit qu'il ne savait pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, un autre sous-officier dérapa devant le lieutenant. Se penchant en avant et posant les mains sur ses genoux, elle haleta, « Capitaine Kuchiki… veut le formulaire… archivé sous le numéro 36-C… sur son bureau… avant que vous ne partiez. »

Renji était prêt à péter un câble lorsqu'un troisième officier se pointa. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? » agressa t-il la quatrième siège avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. « Le capitaine a besoin de moi pour laver son écharpe, c'est cela ? »

« Non Vice-capitaine Abarai, ce n'est pas cela » marmonna la quatrième siège visiblement très embarrassée. Elle inspecta ses ongles et lui dit, mal à l'aise, « Le capitaine veut que je vous dise que vous allez devoir recommencer une partie des formulaires de recrutement parce que… Hum… »

« Parce que quoi ? » Renji avait essayé de baisser le ton de sa voix mais il échoua.

« Et bien… Il dit que c'est à cause de votre écriture qui est illisible et par conséquent inacceptable. » Elle s'empressa d'ajouter « Ce sont ses mots pas les miens. »

« Ah c'est comme ça ! » gronda t-il. « Je vais voir ça avec ce fils de pute ! » Sa subordonnée pâlit sous l'insulte plus qu'irrespectueuse de Renji mais le vice-capitaine ignora son expression choquée. « Où est le capitaine ? » aboya t-il. « Je veux lui parler. »

« Je pense qu'il est dans votre bureau, vice-capitaine, » balbutia la quatrième siège toujours choquée.

Se détournant sans un mot de remerciement, Renji se précipita jusqu'à son bureau. Ça le rendait dingue que le capitaine refusait de lui donner ses ordres en personne. Il comprenait qu'il soit débordé mais de là à envoyer des subordonnés pour faire des commentaires sur son écriture était prendre les choses un peu trop de haut. Il était vrai que le capitaine Kuchiki se plaignait sans cesse de ses pattes de mouches mais il le faisait _en personne_. Et le fait qu'il ait parlé à tant de divers et différents subalternes mais pas à lui rendait le vice-capitaine jaloux et en manque de quelque chose qu'il ne définissait pas.

« Je suis jaloux parce que je suis son lieutenant ! » s'exclama Renji alors qu'il approchait du quartier général. « Il est supposé me dire les choses avant tout le monde et m'informer des trucs importants et non m'ignorer de toute la journée ! » Il refusait d'admettre qu'une toute petite partie de son cerveau lui suggérait la possibilité que sa jalousie était plus profonde.

Renji n'avait pas ressenti une telle colère depuis longtemps. La même partie rationnelle de son cerveau l'avertissait qu'il laissait la colère l'envahir. Elle lui murmurait d'inspirer profondément pour qu'il puisse s'adresser à son capitaine comme une personne normale et non comme un animal sauvage enragé mais Renji l'ignora. Au contraire, il déboula dans le bureau sans frapper totalement préparé à affronter les évènements.

Au premier coup d'œil, il remarqua que son capitaine était assis derrière son bureau et dans le second, il extirpa son supérieur de sa chaise. Renji savait que clouer le capitaine Kuchiki au mur dans le but d'obtenir des réponses était une mauvaise idée mais il le fit quand même.

« Je ne vous ai pas vu de la journée ! » Avec horreur il réalisa que l'intonation de sa voix ressemblait plus à celle d'une petite amie geignant qu'à celle d'un vice-capitaine chargée de colère. Il réessaya.

« Pourquoi ne me parlez-vous pas ? Ca me rend dingue de recevoir vos messages par des petits morveux qui ne sont même pas des sièges ! Le moins que vous puissiez faire c'est de me donner vos satanés ordres en personne ! »

Avant que le lieutenant ne puisse achever son discours plaintif, le capitaine Kuchiki utilisa son shunpo pour s'échapper de la poigne de Renji. Le vice-capitaine n'eut pas le temps de cligner des paupières que Kuchiki renversa leur position et ce fut au tour de Renji de se retrouver épinglé au mur. Le capitaine regarda son subalterne froidement et sans un mot. Renji se tordit d'inconfort sous l'insondable regard mais la vue de ce visage finement ciselé lui fit réaliser à quel point la présence de son capitaine lui avait manqué. Toujours est-il que 

sa bouche ne sembla pas vouloir se taire et trouva nécessaire d'énoncer des choses dont lui-même n'avait pas conscience avant de les prononcer.

« Je veux juste que vous vous rendiez compte que j'existe et que vous m'accordiez de l'attention de temps à autres, merde ! » Sa colère retomba un peu pour être remplacée par de l'inquiétude. « Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Cela fit réagir le capitaine de la sixième division. Ses yeux s'adoucirent un peu et Renji sentit une caresse fugitive sur le dos de sa main. « Non, » répondit-il, « Tu n'as rien fait. Je trouve que te parler conduit à certains… problèmes. Ma méthode de communication d'aujourd'hui était destinée à les réduire. Je vois que cela n'a pas fonctionné selon mes plans. »

« Ah ça c'est sûr que ça n'a pas marché ! » fit Renji indigné. Il tiqua alors sur ce que venait de dire son capitaine. « Quels problèmes ? » s'enquit-il.

Kuchiki fixa durement son vice-capitaine et son regard fut si intense que Renji rougit. A l'instant où Renji se disait de cesser de se comporter comme une fille folle amoureuse parce que le capitaine ne pensait certainement pas à ce que lui pensait, son supérieur sembla venir à une conclusion.

« A chaque fois que je m'adresse à toi, je dois me fais violence pour ne pas faire ceci. » Il relâcha les bras de Renji et se pencha vers son lieutenant pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. Quand Renji sursauta de surprise, il recula et chercha à lire ses émotions sur son visage.

Renji fixa le sol et se mordit la lèvre - un tic nerveux des plus adorable - nota Kuchiki. Mais lorsque Renji le regarda à nouveau, il plongea ses yeux directement dans ceux de son capitaine et dit avec résolution et une pointe d'humour. « Et pourquoi serait-ce un problème ? »

Le sourire fugitif de Kuchiki suffit à emballer le coeur de Renji. Puis quand son capitaine le pressa contre le mur et l'embrassa à nouveau, plus rien ne compta plus pour Renji que le gôut et la sensation de Byakuya Kuchiki. Parce que sa langue était dans sa bouche dansant autour de la sienne et le lieutenant songea qu'il n'avait jamais rien goûter de plus délicieux de toute sa vie. Il entremêla ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs et resserra son étreinte pour essayer de goûter davantage de cette saveur menthe-chocolat, ce mélange froid et doux qu' était son capitaine.

Quand ils se séparèrent finalement pour reprendre leurs souffles, le bandeau qui retenait les cheveux de Renji avait été ôté et son visage était encadré de mèches rouges indisciplinées. Les lèvres de Byakuya étaient meurtries par ses baisers possessifs et son visage d'ordinaire pâle s'était teinté de rouge. Renji décida que cet intéressant petit revirement de situation l'autorisait à utiliser le prénom de son capitaine et conféra à la partie sensée de son cerveau un moment de triomphe avant qu'il ne brise le silence.

« En fait si, je vois un problème »

Byakuya recula légèrement et l'inquiétude voila ses prunelles avant qu'il ne parvienne à leur rendre leur sérénité. « Oh ? »

« Et c'est, » déclara Renji en pinçant légèrement la joue de Byakuya, « votre incessante manie de critiquer mon écriture. »

« Mes excuses », sourit Byakuya, satisfait. « A ce moment là, j'avais enfin pris la décision de te parler de mon problème et j'avais besoin d'un moyen pour te faire venir ici, j'ai réussi, non ? De plus, » continua t-il, « tu es adorable lorsque tu es en colère. »

Renji ouvrit la bouche pour contredire cette dernière déclaration en disant quelque chose comme « Je ne suis pas adorable, merde ! » ou peut-être en déplorant la maladresse de ses moyens de communications. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Byakuya le fit taire d'un baiser.


End file.
